


love mingled with grief and other Tolkien short stories

by w0lfmoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: "... and though in all lands, love is now mingled with grief,  it still grows, perhaps, the greater."A collection of Tolkien oneshots. Fluffy, angsty, smutty. Requests are open.





	love mingled with grief and other Tolkien short stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I decided to start a series of oneshots and short stories centered around LOTR and the Hobbit. I am taking requests! And would be happy to write whatever you guys desire ! 
> 
> the opening work, alpenglow, can also found on my Tolkien tumblr, drenchedstarlightx. 
> 
> I started off with Haldir because I have such a deep love for him and so in the midst of my feels, I wrote this piece inspired by the song "Alpenglow" by Nightwish. I hope you all enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is for pure entertainment

_ You are my path, my home, my star _

_ A beautiful tale within the tale _

 

The sun was shining upon Helm’s Deep, but the grief that was ensnared in its golden glow was a torture that words could never fully described. You couldn’t bear to be around the celebrations because what did you have to celebrate? Your beloved was slaughtered in midst of the bloody night. Your sweet Haldir. 

 

Your star.

your heart. 

your  _ melamin _ .

 

And now he was gone. You remember when you first met him nearly ten centuries ago, when he was barely made March Warden of Lorien, and you were still just a simple maid to Galadriel, who adored you dearly. You remember how crips the gentle autumn air felt against your blushing cheeks as you made eye contact with the newly initiated Warden of Lothlórien. And you could never forget the warmth of his small, yet gentle smile as he looked upon you with an affection that you hoped would blossom. 

 

And blossom it did.

 

 

You remember the first time he kissed you, it was after his first patrol that had, unfortunately, ran into a pack of orcs. He was stricken with grief because of his men was fatally wounded from it, and in the midst of that grief, Haldir sought you out. The gentle elven maiden that stole his heart and brought serenity in the midst of the cruel chaos of the world.

 

You remember how disheveled he looked, how maddened with longing he felt when his lips collided with yours. And you remember how his arms embraced you tightly,never wanting to let go. Afraid that by doing so, he would lose the very thing he never wants to lose. And you returned the sentiment. It was this moment of despair that cemented the love between you and your beloved.

 

Your heart surges with both ecstasy and loss at the remembrance of that first kiss. And now, you find yourself remembering that very last kiss, a mere three hours before the battle.

 

You had a horrific feeling about this, you wish that Haldir hadn’t decided to be the one to lead the Elven army to what was considered a suicide mission. You even pleaded, but alas, your beloved, in all his stubbornness, that which you adored as much as despised, refused. And so you decided to follow, to be an aide to the innocent women and children of Gondor who could not protect themselves. Haldir was wary, but he knew he had no say on the matter especially considering that he wasn’t going to turn his back on this either.

 

Thinking back, you wished you had convinced Galadriel and Celeborn to have you both stay behind. 

 

And on the path towards Helm’s Deep, you turned to your beloved, clutching his hand, as if it was the last time you ever would (sadly you were right), and he stopped to look down at you.

 

"What is wrong my star?" You felt your heart swell and then crack, you couldn’t contain the rush of various emotions, and you began to weep, causing your beloved to take you into his arms.

 

He hushed you, "you need not to be afraid, my love."

 

"B..but, melamin, I cannot shake the feeling that this may be our last time together... I’m afraid of what is to come. What am I to do in the case you are gone?" And you broke down more as you uttered those terribles words, your heart couldn’t bear the images of your beloved dead. 

 

Haldir felt his heart shattered, but could not offer any real words of comfort, all he could do was cradle your face into his hands and kiss you as if the rest of the world melted away, and all that were there was you and the stars.

 

"I cannot truly promise you much, melamin, but I will say this. No matter what happens, I will always love you and I will always live inside your heart, never forget, our love transcends everything physical... " 

 

And with that, those were the last words Haldir ever said to you before you parted to be with the citizens. 

 

Everything else, was a blur. All you could truly remember was when the birds started to wake, the rain slowly ceasing, indicating that dawn was about to break. And all you could remember was Aragorn, yours and Haldir’s dearest and oldest friend, catching you from your grief induced collapse. 

 

And now you stand, amongst the ruins, far from the celebrations, bathing in sunshine that was more wound than comfort. How could he be taken away? You had imagined living many more centuries and centuries together before departing for the Undying Lands together..... but fate, it seemed, had other plans.

 

What was to become you now? You weren’t sure. But you knew for certain that, despite the bleeding grief surging within you, even though Haldir was no longer with you physically, you still held his love within your heart. No other will ever compare. No one will ever live in heart besides him.

 

And you hope, a fool’s hope, that one day, you’ll be reunited with your star. 

 

_We were here_

_Grueling the saddened faces_

_Conquering the darkest places_

_Time to rest now and to finish the show_

_And become the music, one with alpenglow_


End file.
